Stake Your Claim
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Puck notices that Rachel & Sam have started hanging out a lot more often. He doesn't really like it. At all. Prompt!fic written for LynZann! Contains Smuckleberry, Samchel and Pezberry friendships! M for a reason of course!


**a/n: Well did you miss me yet? First off, no this isn't my new multi-chapter fic. This story is a one-shot that I wrote for ****LynZann**** as a great big giant 'thank you' for being the 600****th**** review on Chase the Morning. 600 is a number I never dreamed of seeing attached to anything of mine so I consider it an important milestone in my work. So this story is for her! Hearts bb! Please read and enjoy! I don't own Glee…**

* * *

><p>Puck walked across the campus as fast as he could without running. His night class had run almost two hours over and he was pissed, tired, and hungry. He really just wanted to get back to his room, play some Call of Duty with Sam and order a pizza, then crash in his bed before the weekend started. He didn't even care there was a party going on at the Tri-Delta sorority house and some of the easiest girls on campus were always at those parties. As long as he got to his dorm without punching someone in the face for walking in front of him too slowly, he was going to consider that night a win. When he walked up the steps to his dorm, fishing for his key to get in, he got a text from Santana asking if he'd seen Rachel.<p>

It was kind of odd how things worked out. During their senior year of high school, they realized that the four of them were the only ones that would be going to Ohio State for their first two years of college before transferring out of state. Santana and Rachel agreed to room together while the rest of the world took bets on how long it would take for one of them to be taken out in a body bag. To everyone's surprise, living together was exactly what was needed to make them get along with each other. Sure, they still fought like nobody's business but now it was just stupid chick stuff like who used the curling iron that didn't belong to them. Nothing really serious. Puck and Sam decided to be roommates simply because they knew each other and figured it'd be easier to live together than with total strangers. At least they were starting out as friends.

He ignored the text message, he could worry with Santana's weirdly maternal instinct over Rachel once he got some food in his growling stomach. The elevator in the dorm was broken, had been since they moved in, but their dorm was only on the second floor so climbing those extra steps wasn't _that_ bad. Who the hell was he kidding? It sucked ass. But whatever. When he finally made it to his door, he could hear a movie playing in the room but wasn't really in the mood to care. But when he opened the door, he was kinda shocked.

"The fuck," he snarled into the darkened room. There, on top of Sam's bed with the blonde's limbs draped loosely over her body, was Rachel Berry. For some reason, the sight of the two of them lying there together just absolutely ruined any fucking chances his night might have had of being salvaged. He thought about how him and Sam were supposed to have a system for when they had chicks in the room, and upon checking the door handle he discovered that no, there was no rubber band indicating the room was 'ocupado'. As we walked around the room to get to his bed, he could plainly see that they both still had all their clothes on, right down to their shoes. Still, he suddenly felt like Call of Duty wasn't so important anymore and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box that the _couple_ had obviously ordered. Puck could tell that it had those little fake tofu pepperonis on it instead of the real thing and knew that Rachel had to have done the ordering because Sam would never knowingly eat that stuff. It actually didn't taste too bad, if you close your eyes. As he swallowed the last couple bites of his slice, Puck decided that he just wanted to go to sleep.

Typing out a short 'she's over here' text to Santana, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper with more force than necessary. He fell into a fitful sleep, jaw tightened and teeth clenched, and if it had anything to do with the two people in the bed four feet away, well you'd never see him admit to that.

The next morning when he woke up, Rachel was gone but Sam was still asleep, this stupid little smile on his Mick Jagger mouth like he was having an awesome dream, and Puck had no qualms about interrupting that dream. He got up and walked over to the television that he'd turned off the night before. As he turned it back on, he flipped it to one of the cable music channels that played polka music twenty-four seven and turned the volume up all the way and waited for Sam to stir. As soon as heard his friend groan, he cut the television off and sat down on his bed.

"Oh you're up now? Good, what was Rachel doing here last night?" Sam rolled over and wiped the sleep from his eyes, looking around like he couldn't figure out what was happening and why Puck woke him up so fucking early on a Saturday.

"She came over to help me study dude. We got hungry so she ordered a pizza and we watched a movie. We fell asleep. No big deal." Sam got up and walked over to the sink, running his fingers through his hair mumbling something about needing to get it re-dyed because his roots were starting to show, and took his toothbrush out of the cup on the side of the sink.

"You know the rules dude," Puck snapped. "You bring a chick back to the room, you're supposed to mark the fucking door." Puck watched Sam choke on his toothpaste and wipe his mouth as he turned around, holding his toothbrush out in front of him to point at Puck accusingly.

"You think I had sex with _Rachel_? Are you out of your freaking mind?" He turned around and spat into the sink before continuing. "Me and Rachel are cool, she's like my wing-woman. I'd never mess with that. Besides, what's it to _you_ anyway?" Puck set his jaw and stared at Sam.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to come back after my classes and walk in on you two making out or something. I don't need to be a fucking third wheel or anything." Sam just stared at him for a second, with an annoying little smirk on his face, and then turned around to resume brushing his teeth. Puck shook his head and started changing clothes so he could take a shower. Suddenly, Sam started laughing out loud, clutching the edge of the sink. Puck didn't bother to ask questions and quickly slid into his flip-flops, pushing past his roommate and shutting the door behind him hard.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw them together, it was in the campus cafeteria. Rachel waved him over before he could make it look like he hadn't seen them. When he got closer to their table, he noticed that Santana and her girl of the week were also sitting with them. As soon as he sat down, Santana narrowed her gaze at him but didn't say anything. He zoned out of the conversation until he heard Rachel's voice directed at him.<p>

"Should I get you one as well?" Puck shook his head and looked at her again.

"Uh, get what?" She looked at Sam and rolled her eyes, which really pissed him off, and replied,

"A ticket? To my play? Noah, were you even listening to a word I said? The drama department is doing a production of _Pygmalion_ and I wanted to know how many tickets I should ask for. Would you come to support me?" The way she asked, like she was almost afraid he'd say no, made him say yes even thought he really didn't think a play about a bunch of pygmies would be that great. Weren't pygmies supposed to be really small or something? No wonder Rachel probably got the lead.

"Um yeah sorry. Wouldn't miss it." Santana snorted but kept her mouth shut for once and kept eating.

As they were all walking out of the cafeteria, Sam and Rachel still seemed attached at the hip. By the time they'd made it to the girls' dorms, Sam suddenly remembered that he'd left one of his textbooks in the cafeteria and turned around to go get it. Santana and her 'friend' were already gone, probably off to whatever sorority the girl belonged to, which left Puck and Rachel standing there.

"Have you been avoiding me," Rachel asked after a minute. Puck just shrugged.

"What's going on with you and Sam," he countered. Rachel laughed bleakly and met his gaze.

"Sam is my friend. I thought you were as well. But lately, it seems as though any time I attempt to talk to you, you avoid me like the plague. I thought we'd made progress in the last year Noah. Why does it feel like you're pulling away now?" Puck immediately felt guilty, even though what she was saying was totally right. He had been pulling away. Just not from her really. He just really hated seeing her with his friend. And where those feelings were coming from were probably best left unexplored.

"Sorry Rach. We are friends. I'm just busy all the time with classes and shit. You know how it is." He paused for a moment and asked again. "You're sure there's nothing going on with you and Sam?" Rachel just rolled her eyes but didn't answer him. About five seconds later, Sam ran back up with his book in hand and Rachel instantly looped her arm through his as they walked the rest of the way to her dorm. That little arm loop reminded him a little too much of how they used to walk the halls in high school. The fact that the arm she was looped to wasn't attached to his body but Sam's instead annoyed him way more than it should have.

* * *

><p>The second time he came back to his room to find Rachel fast asleep in Sam's bed, Sam at least wasn't in it with her. Sam was at his desk writing some paper for his English class while Rachel was just curled up under the blankets. Puck motioned to her sleeping form which made Sam look up.<p>

"What is this? She has a room." Sam just laughed softly and shook his head.

"She came in about two hours ago and said that Santana was an inconsiderate bitch and she could, well whatever else she said was in that weird phlegm language you two use when you get pissed off so I'm not really sure what else she said about her. After she got through yelling, she just sorta fell asleep. You know them though, it'll blow over by tomorrow and they'll be back to normal." Puck couldn't help laughing a little bit and then rolling his eyes.

"It's called Yiddish you dumbass. Rach never curses in Hebrew. And she only brings out the _mam'eh loshn_ when she's seriously pissed. Shouldn't _you_ know that? You two are attached at the hip all the fucking time." Sam just laughed again before sitting back in his chair.

"Dude, I'm not after her. She's the first chick in a long time that's been totally genuine to me. Besides, I'm too nice for her anyway. She's always talking about liking this total asshole who probably doesn't deserve her anyway." Puck instantly prickled at the thought of Rachel chasing after some dude but he couldn't really say anything about it because she was cuddled up on the bed two feet away from where he was standing.

Sometimes, being Sam's roommate sucked.

* * *

><p>If you ask Puck, he'll say that it was because his day had been fucked from the second he woke up that morning.<p>

He woke up late to his first class of the day only to look across the room and find Rachel sleeping there again. Sam had already left for his morning class but Rachel was sleeping soundly. Thunder boomed outside the window and he groaned. Of course it was fucking raining. He didn't bother waking Rachel up but seeing that she'd once more slept over in Sam's bed just made his mood that much worse. Just to be mean, he pulled his clothes on for the day, stomping around the room and making as much unnecessary noise as possible, but Rachel slept right through it. When he slammed the door on his rush out, he realized that he'd totally forgotten his jacket. There was no way in hell he could go back now.

And of course the professor for the class he was late to had to be a complete dick and call him out as he tried to sneak into the back of the class with a "Thank you for joining us Mr. Puckerman" that made him want to punch the asshole out.

No surprise that his second class of the day was across campus and it was still coming a fucking flood outside. By the time he got to it, his sweatshirt, t-shirt, jeans, boxer briefs, shoes, _and_ socks were all soaked completely through. It felt like he'd been tossed into a pool of cold water fully clothed and then forced to walk around all day like that. It was fucked up.

By the time he got out of his last class of the day, one in which he found out that he'd received a shitty grade on a paper that he'd actually _tried_ on, he was ready and willing to punch something. He planned on going back to his room, changing into some workout clothes, and grabbing his iPod before heading to the campus gym to take his frustrations out on the rock wall or a treadmill.

The last thing, absolute _last_, thing he wanted to see when he opened his door was Santana laughing as she watched Sam with his arms around Rachel from behind apparently teaching her how to play some video game. He slammed the door and dropped his backpack, listening to it slosh over on its side.

"What's wrong Sam? Rachel's not enough for you anymore so you bring Santana along for a threesome?" Santana was the first to react, jumping off of the bed screeching _bastardo pendejo_ as loud as she could and almost clawing his eyes out. Sam shockingly let go of Rachel long enough to snag Santana around the waist as she flew through the air, strangely reminding Puck of a Spanish "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon".

"Dude why are you being such a dick," Sam questioned. "I was teaching the girls how to play Call of Duty so they could play with us next time we all get together. I thought it'd be cool to bring them along and make everyone think they're total newbs and then," Puck groaned out loud, interrupting Sam's speech.

"Yeah I don't give shit Sam! I don't wanna walk in my room after the fucked up shitfest of a day that I've had to see you grinding all up on Rachel with Santana fucking watching and give me some bullshit story about how you're teaching her how to play a video game!" Rachel sat her game controller down on Sam's desk after pausing the game and leveled him with this ice stare that literally made him shiver a little.

"Sam, Santana, would you mind giving me a moment with Noah?" Her voice was low and even, not at all like her normal voice. Sam was about to protest but Santana just grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on froggy lips, it's about to get messy up in here." As soon as the door shut, Rachel started.

"Noah what the hell is wrong with you! I have told you time and time again that there is absolutely nothing romantic going on between Sam and I. Not that I really understand why you would be so angry even if there was and if there was, it is certainly no business of yours whom I choose to date. You've made it quite clear over the past few weeks that my presence is not welcome around you so I see no reason why you feel you have any say over my life whatsoever. If you think you can tell me who I can and can't spend my time with, you have another thing coming Noah Puckerman, I'll tell you that right now! What are you doing?" Puck had started peeling his clothes off about halfway through her little speech and was standing in front of her with his pants unzipped and his t-shirt about half-way up his torso. He was rolling his eyes as he toed off his shoes and socks.

"Not sure if you noticed through you're little rant Rachel, but I'm fucking soaked here. I'm not gonna stand here and let you bitch and yell at me while every damn shred of clothing on my body is dripping all over the fucking floor! Now if you'd just shut the hell up for once in your life and let me change into something dry, I'll fucking go to the gym like I was planning on doing in the first place and you can get back to fucking around with Evans while Santana watches!" Puck saw the way her nostrils flared and knew he'd taken it too far, but he didn't care enough to try and take it back. He was way too pissed off. But he also never saw her hand move as she slapped him right across the jaw. That shit fucking hurt like hell!

"Noah Elijah Puckerman you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that and I _demand_ that you take it back this instant! You possess no claim over what I do with my person and should not act as such!"

"Well maybe I fucking should have claim," he screamed back at her before he realized it and she recoiled like _he'd_ slapped _her_ instead of the other way around. "Seeing you with Sam all the damn time just pissed me off because, damn it Rachel, I should be in his shoes. I was avoiding you because seeing you being all friendly with Sam just pissed me the fuck off!" She got really quiet when he said that and he took the small pause to rub his cheek where she'd hit him. It still stung.

"You were jealous," she said quietly. She waited until he looked up again and locked her eyes with his. "I asked Sam to teach me to play Call of Duty in hopes that I could impress you. I sleep over here so much in hopes that I'll get a glimpse of you as you're coming home from avoiding me, or leaving in the mornings for class. I became such good friends with Sam because I felt like he was my best chance at staying close to you. I hope you feel just a little bit ashamed over your actions now." When she turned to leave, Puck knew he couldn't let her reach that door. So he grabbed her by the wrist and did the first thing he could think of. He tangled his hands in her hair and slanted his mouth over hers.

He waited until she gripped his biceps before prying her lips open with his tongue. She complied almost instantly and moaned against him. Her kiss was fierce, like she was continuing her previous argument and still trying to prove her point, just using her tongue in a totally different (totally better) way. Rachel fought him, then she relinquished control, she gave and she got, she tangled her tongue with his and made him feel alive, fuck he missed kissing her.

When she pulled away, he'd honestly expected another rant or another slap but neither came. Instead, Rachel took advantage of the fact that his shirt was still up around his neck and his jeans were already unbuttoned. She quickly pulled the shirt over his head and shoved his pants down around his ankles. She looked up into his eyes, something animalistic shining within the usual brown of hers, and whispered,

"You want a claim? I'm right here. Stake your claim Noah." He took that as his cue and quickly lifted her blouse up and off of her body. He peeled her tight yoga pants down her legs and stuttered a breath at the soft cotton boy shorts and matching bra she was wearing under it all. It was so _Rachel_ and he fucking loved it.

She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him hard, biting his lip in the process and he was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. But when her tongue slid over the place she'd bitten, in a soothing motion, he bit her back just so he could do the same. He somehow maneuvered them backwards to his bed and stopped when he hit the edge. Rachel detached her mouth from his and rested her hands on the waistband of his boxer-briefs, still soaked through and uncomfortable from the rain and now from her actions. They were getting tighter with every movement she made. She seemed to hesitate right then, not sure how far she wanted to take it, and Puck joined his hands with hers at his hips.

"Rach, I want you. Pretty sure I staked my claim. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." The uncertainty he'd seen on her face suddenly disappeared and she jerked her hands down, taking his underwear with them. She pushed him down so he was sitting on the bed and then reached into the bowl of condoms the boys kept on top of their shared dresser between their beds. He laid back on the bed and watched her as she confidently took his length in her hand and tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, giving him long even strokes. The way she held his gaze as she did it was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

She slipped her panties down her legs and climbed on top of him on the bed. Puck reached up and removed her bra with one hand, using the other between her thighs to see how wet she was. He knew it wouldn't be her first time but he still had to make sure it fucking rocked her world. Feeling that she was soaked, and knowing that he'd done that to her, only made him harder. He gripped his dick in one hand to guide himself inside her and growled when she finally sank down fully on him.

The sounds she was making made him question the control he'd once prided himself on. Rachel rolled her body down, causing her clit to brush against his pelvic bone, and when he heard her moan his name, he almost came right then. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done but it didn't matter, and guided her up and down on his cock. He was losing his mind in the soft bouncing of her breasts, in the erratic moans slipping past her lips punctuated by cries of _so good_, in the way she brushed her tangled hair away from her face to trap him in her gaze. He was fucking _gone_. Rachel swiveled her hips around him, clenched her muscles around him as he pushed her up and somehow clenched them tighter when he pulled her back down.

When she started whimpering, he knew she was close. Puck pulled her down to kiss her and as he did, swiftly rolled them so that she was on the bottom. The words she was mumbling didn't actually make sense, he wasn't even positive she speaking an actual language now, but he somehow knew they translated to _harder Noah_ and he was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He snapped his body furiously to hers, pulling out to the tip before pumping back into her with more force each time. Rachel met his every thrust with her hips and he spread her legs as wide as possible so nothing could stop him from going as deep as possible.

Just as he was about to break, a feral shriek ripped from Rachel's lips and her body shook intensely, muscles tensing around him and bending her limbs at different angles as her orgasm literally tore through her body. Watching her fall completely apart at his hands did him in and Puck shot his load into the condom with a growl of "Fuck Rachel" before letting his forehead fall to her shoulder. Rachel just ran her hands up and down his sides as she tried to catch her breath.

When Puck pulled out of her to throw the condom away, he noticed her looking over at Sam's bed with a smirk on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled as he pushed her up under the blankets and settled in behind her. After a second, he whispered in her ear,

"I hope you realize you're not allowed in that bed anymore, just this one." Rachel looked back at him and smiled softly before kissing him again.

"I realized that Noah."

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Sam and Santana were walking back down the hall in the direction of the guys' room, arguing.<p>

"I'm telling you trouty, opening that door is bad fucking idea. You're gonna owe me twenty bucks." Sam ignored Santana and pushed his key into the lock.

"Santana I just wanna make sure they haven't killed each other. Do you know how hard it is to clean up blood?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself," she mumbled as he slowly opened the door. When they both saw their friends sleeping soundly and very obviously naked beneath those blankets, Santana breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank god. Fucking each other's brains out totally isn't the same as killing each other. I'll take my twenty bucks in cash _por favor, labios de lagarto_."

Sam couldn't even really be mad that he'd lost twenty dollars to Santana. Maybe his two friends would finally stop bitching about each other now. Who was he kidding? They'd probably bitch about each other more now. But at least it'd be happy bitching. Ooh, oxymoron! That reminded him, he had an English paper due. But as Santana started pulling him away from the door again, he didn't really care. Those two were stupid for each other, and he was happy that at least now they could be stupid together.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
